Muto's Easter
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Its an Easter down at the Muto's place...Yami's first Easter in present day


Muto's Easter

"Yugi! Breakfast!" Yugi opened his purple eyes as he heard his grandfather call up to him that morning. Yugi looked around his room and found a golden upside down pyramid on his desk. Yugi was not tall for his age but was wearing his light blue pyjamas. He looked around his bedroom as the sun was shingling through it. Yugi changed into his black tank top, blue leather trousers and put on a leather jacket over the top. Yugi had tri-coloured hair that stood out as spikes. His purple eyes and his personality were his best features along with his duelling. Yugi walked over to the Millennium puzzle that he was trying to solve for 8 years and finally completed it before making friends with Joey and Tristan and having a strong friendship with them with Tea. Yugi took the chain that was on the Millennium puzzle to make sure it never leaves him and placed it around his neck. The puzzle hung there as Yugi walked downstairs with it and sat down in the kitchen table. His grandpa walked in the kitchen and smiled at his grandson who smiled back. Yugi's alter ego appeared next to him and gave out a stretch.

"Morning Yugi. Morning Yami" Yugi's Grandpa said to them both.

"Morning Grandpa" Yugi chirped

"Morning Mr Muto" Yami said after sitting next to Yugi at the table.

"You can just call me grandpa if you want Yami. You don't need to be so formal around here. You're like family here" Mr Muto said to Yami and he nodded in agreement before their breakfast was placed on the table. Yami took the spoon from the bowl and started enjoying his breakfast along with Yugi. They both ate breakfast as they mirrored each other while Mr Muto made himself toast with butter on it.

After breakfast Yami was sitting at the table while Yugi was sitting on the couch with a large brown fur ball sitting on his lap. It had large yellow eyes with purple pac-man in them. Its little green claws for hands and feet were showing and had no contact with Yugi's clothes. Its brown fur looked silky smooth as if it just had a wash or something. It made a soft purring noise as Yugi was stroking it. Yugi's grandpa walked into the room to see the two boys happily doing their own stuff. Yugi had been teaching Yami the basics that he needed to remember from school but it was not easy. Yami's mind was tuned into reading hieroglyphics so struggled to read English. It was slowly improving but it's getting there even though Yami doesn't really go to school but he gets tutored by Yugi a lot.

"Hey Yugi" Yami said as his partner left the Kuriboh to go over to him.

"Yeah Yami?" Yugi asked as he wandered over to his partner

"What's this?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at the word before taking the book of Yami to get a better look.

"It's Easter" Yugi said before he turned to his confused partner on that word. Yami had no idea what the word meant and Yugi could tell today was going to be interesting.

"What's Easter?" Yami asked after 5 minutes of silence. Yugi's grandpa came into the room once the question was asked. He looked at Yami before smiling. He loved that fact that he knew everything about duel monsters but knew nothing of what the world really is. Yugi smiled at this as well as Yami was so mysterious from the fact that his own past is hidden from him and yet he acts like such a responsible man when it happens that he could be really immature. Yugi knew that today was Easter. The best day to teach Yami about a seasonal event like Easter was to have the day with them. Yugi sat next to Yami on the table and Yugi's Grandpa did as well. That was before they had the door bell ring.

"I'll get it" Yugi said as he left the table and went to answer the door. He opened the front door to revile a tall blond haired boy with brown eyes, white top under a green jacket, black and white trainers with blue jeans. The blond haired boy looked down at Yugi before smiling.

"Hey Yug" He said with a Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Joey" Yugi replied as Joey tried to mess up his hair and failed to mess up his hair. Joey walked past Yugi and into the living room with Yami and grandpa in the living room. Kuriboh was playing with a plastic ball that was normally left on the floor for it to play with. Joey looked at Kuriboh before looking at the table. There was a small pile of books based on the story of Easter which Grandpa was using to get the message across to Yami. Yami still did not get it but when Joey came along it was a completely different story.

"Hey...Joey. What's Easter?" Yami asked and Joey gave a very confused look at Yami. Yami smiled at his confusion before Yugi sat next to Yami at the table.

"You don't know what Easter is?" Joey asked and Yami nodded at Joey's statement. Joey should of collapsed on the floor if he was not really shocked. He knew that Yami would not know everything that happens now but he must have some idea on Easter. Joey grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table where everyone else was. Joey looked on the table and there were a couple of books on Easter, maths, science with all three subjects in Biology, Physics and Chemistry, history etc all the basic school study books.

"What's special about Easter apart from it had 3 days...Good Friday, Easter Sunday and Easter Monday" Yami said before Kuriboh jumped up on the table and the books fell from their pile into a heap on the table. Everyone looked at the books as Kuriboh popped out of the heap and looked at Yami. Yugi could not help but laugh at Kuriboh and Joey soon joined in with the laughter. Kuriboh looked at Joey and Yugi before jumping out of the heap of books and jumped right on Yami's lap in which his hands started stroking its fur. Kuriboh purred as it was stroked before looking up at Yami. As it looked up Yami stopped stroking it and went back to the books on the table.

"Hey how come Kuriboh is the only monster that comes out of its card?" Joey asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders as they had no idea either but when it did Yugi and Yami both treated Kuriboh as a family pet. Luckily Kuriboh never wanted any food but it did require water but Yami sorted that out every time. Some things never change in the fact that Yami was the one for its needs and Yugi was the one who played with him when he wanted it. They both loved having Kuriboh around the house at times when the mood was very blue other than that sometimes it got really annoying having it around.

Yami grabbed a book and started reading it. Joey peered over his shoulder only to find that it was written in hieroglyphics so that Yami could read it. Under the little symbols that Yami read was the translation of them into English so that anyone can read it. Yugi and Yami both hated the fact that school was just a week away but they both knew that holidays never ended to late but rather too soon. Since Yami got his own body he was spending time trying to act more normal but when it came to a new darkness that was coming closer and Yami could sense it he had to try to hide it away and tell Yugi when he got back. Joey came round a couple of times before unexpected from both of them but still enjoyed having Joey around for company. Joey was good at coming when food was on its way but still he behaved normally when Mr Muto was serving food to Yugi and Yami.

"Anything going on today Yugi?" Yami asked after reading the last page of the book. Yugi thought for a little while.

"When was the last time you checked for an enemy?" Yugi asked and Yami looked up at Yugi.

"You think someone or something could of come up?" Yami asked

"Yeah but if you checked yesterday then hopefully nothing has turned up"

"I guess so...Where do you want me to check?" Yami asked before looking at Joey's confused face.

"What's going on between you to?" Joey asked in confusion before Yugi's grandpa stepped up instead of Yami or Yugi.

"Well, Yami has a handy little gift when he gets out the Millennium Puzzle and it helps him detect any threatening darkness that could try to destroy his link with Yugi. Yami has the power of the millennium puzzle on his side along with his own little magic. So many people are trying to get their hands on it and break their connection with each other. One of Yami's little magic tricks are to detect a posing threat to him so that's what they are on about." Mr Muto told Joey who understood every single word that he was saying before looking at Yami as he placed a book on the table and Kuriboh jumped on his hand. Yami smiled at Kuriboh before it jumped off his hand and onto the book he placed down.

After spending a long hour trying to get Yami to understand what happened on Easter Mr Muto left the room for a little while leaving Kuriboh, Joey, Yami and Yugi in the house. Yami and Yugi were really told to look after Kuriboh and Joey but everyone looked after each other just as well. Yugi and Yami played with Kuriboh as Joey though it was a little bit childish to play with a duel monster when its out the card but supervised those two playing together. Kuriboh soon grew tired from all the playing the three did and soon fell asleep in Yugi's lap. Yami gave out a yawn before Yugi noticed this along with Joey. Joey gave out a little snigger and Yugi just smiled before Yami looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked before Joey let his laughter out and collapsed on the floor before they hear the front door open and heard someone come inside. Yugi looked at Joey as Yami got up from his seat to look at Joey who was still on the floor. Kuriboh was moved of Yugi's lap and placed on the seat where Yugi was sitting before but after hearing Joey collapse on the floor woke up with a fright.

"Sorry Yami. It was the fact that you made a yawn" Joey said as he got up off the floor before Mr Muto came back into the room with a plastic bag. The plastic bag was white and had a little brown rabbit on the side. The brown rabbit had long ears and had a cute little light blue bowtie underneath its chin. Its white paws here holding a light brown basket full of different colour eggs. Some were pink, red, light blue, light green etc. The plastic bag was placed on the table where all the books were still before Mr Muto took out a box. He took out 3 more boxes all with the same design on them. They all had duel monsters on them since everyone was so caught up with the card game. Yugi walked up to the table and a smile just wiped itself on his face as the joy reached a un-containable level for Yugi. Joey walked up to the table and then the similar event happened with Yami just confused.

"Yami please tell me you like chocolate?" Mr Muto said to Yami and he nodded indicating him that he liked the taste of chocolate. Mr Muto took a box off the table and gave it to Yami. Yami looked at the box. There was the Dark Magician. A tall person with purple clothes on with a long green staff with a gem at the top of it. A white dragon with shining blue eyes was at the top of the box before it went see-through. There was a large egg with tin foil covering it. The design on the tin foil was the three Egyptian Gods on it. Slifer a large red dragon with little arms and a long tail. Two mouths filled with razor sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Slifer the Sky Dragon was on the tin foil along with a Blue giant. Obelisk the Tormentor a giant warrior looking monster with red eyes gigantic hands. The winged Dragon of Ra was the last of the Egyptian Gods left. Ra looked like a gigantic eagle and a dragon in one. Its golden skin with its sharp claws and red eyes with a blue gem on top of its head. Yami smiled at the Egyptian Gods on the tin foil that covered the chocolate egg.

Yugi looked at Yami as he smiled at his box from grandpa and knew why. Yugi looked at his egg in tin foil and saw the Egyptian Gods on the foil before opening the box and took out the egg. Joey was all ready eating his Easter egg as the tin foil was all over the place and the box in shreds. Yami looked over at Joey before sitting on the sofa and carefully opening the box. Inside there was the tin covered Easter egg along with little figures of the Egyptian God cards. Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor. The box after Yami had emptied it was left neatly to the side and The 3 figures were neatly placed on the seat next to him and he held the chocolate egg in his hand still in the foil. Joey had finished his egg and was waiting for Yami to start having his.

"Why is it a egg?" Yami asked before Yugi came over to him.

"Yami the egg symbolises new life. When a chicken laid an egg it means that when it gets all the attention it needs to hatch a new chick will come out. A new life." Yugi told Yami

"Life?" Yami repeated Yugi's last word before carefully started to unwrap the egg. The first thing that came out from the fact that Yami was about to have some chocolate and that could be either good or bad. It could mean that Yami could go on a sugar rush and constantly asking for a duel or something else. He could be completely calm in which everyone would be happy in a way with. After a few minutes Yami got the foil off the egg and looked at the chocolate he was daring himself to have it since he hardly ever got chocolate before. He was trying to find more ways to try to avoid it or just have it like Joey did and Yugi. Yugi saved half of his egg for tomorrow and was waiting for Yami to have some. Yami took the egg and broke it in half and then snapped a bit off the top if the egg. Joey leaned in to get a better look.

Yami took a bit of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. The chocolate slowly melted in his mouth as Yami let a smile on his face. Yugi and Joey both smiled as they enjoyed seeing Yami's pleasure on his face. Yami rarely shows emotions but then again chocolate brings out the best of people.

"Like it Yami?" Joey asked before Yami looked at Joey and smiled again.

"Yeah it's amazing...I love the taste of the chocolate when it melts in your mouth." Yami said before everyone started laughing.

Dinner time came round and Joey was allowed to stay for dinner. The dinner involved some pieces of chicken, roasted potatoes along with some peas, carrots and sweet corn. With everyone enjoying the meal before they all heard a little scamper in the house. Yami's ears picked up first on the sound and turned his attention towards what made the noise and where it was coming from. Yugi noticed this and looked at his partner before asking. Joey continued eating his meal ignoring the world around him.

"Yami...what's wrong?" Yugi asked his partner before they all heard a crash again. Yami looked at Yugi before leaving the table and went to find out what it was.

Yami entered the kitchen and turned on the lights. Kuriboh had knocked over something and it fell on the floor. Kuriboh popped up underneath the basket that was on top of it. Yami could not help but smile at Kuriboh.

"Don't worry false alarm!" Yami called back as he picked up the Kuriboh and headed back to the table.

Yami walked back into the room with everyone else in with Kuriboh in his arms before he let out a yawn. Yugi looked at Yami before the clock chimed 9 times. The meal was done at 6 o'clock and now it was 9 o'clock. Kuriboh looked up at Yami before making a noise catching Yami's attention. Yami looked down at the fur ball in his arms as it looked back up at him. Yami moved one of his hands and started stroking Kuriboh and smiled to himself. Yugi gave out a yawn before Joey made a yawn. Everyone was tired and Mr Muto came in the room to see Yugi and Joey yawn.

"Joey, are you staying here tonight?" He asked Joey. Joey nodded and then looked towards Yugi and Yami as they both gave out a yawn.

The bedroom was set up rather quickly and Yugi and Joey could not stop talking to each other about today while Yami sat in the corner of the room with Kuriboh on his lap. Yami was too busy stroking Kuriboh that he did not notice the fact that Yugi and Joey had stopped talking and were all ready in their pyjamas. Yami looked at Joey before realising that he needed to change into his Pyjamas. Kuriboh looked at them before jumping out of Yami's arms and then jumped to Joey. Joey laughed as Kuriboh made a purring noise to him.

"How long has Kuriboh been able to do that?" Joey asked as Yami walked out the room to get sorted for the night. Yugi shrugged his shoulders before Yami came back in the room. He wore black pyjamas with Slifer the Sky Dragon on the front and The Winged Dragon of Ra on the back of his top. His trousers were black as well with little fire designs at the bottom. Yugi wore simple pyjamas with a button top and trousers. They were both light blue. Joey wore a light green top with Red-eyes Black Dragon on as the design with simple red trousers. Yugi got into his bed and pulled up the Dark Magician covers over him. Kuriboh still in Joey's area decided to jump over to where Yami was. Yami got underneath his Egyptian covers with all the Millennium items on. Joey was sleeping in a sleeping bag. The design on the sleeping back was the Flame Swordsmen on it.

The moon was shining through the room's window and was shining onto Yami. He rolled over away from the moon light as Kuriboh jumped into the moon light and then fell asleep next to Yami. Yugi, Joey and Yami were all asleep in minutes. Yami had the best Easter ever. Mr Muto came in the room to check on the three. Seeing them all asleep decided to leave the room quietly and he also went to sleep in his room. The rest of the night was completely calm while the next day was coming.


End file.
